


Christmas Miracles

by pixie_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Admission of love, Didn't expect that, F/F, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rose/pseuds/pixie_rose
Summary: Luna goes to visit her favourite family of redheads on Christmas Day... and gets a surprise of her own whilst there.





	Christmas Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherinsheadbitch91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinsheadbitch91/gifts).



Everyone knows that Christmas is a time to spend with your loved ones. That’s easier said than done though, as Luna is beginning to find out. With her father gone she is sat all alone in the kitchen of her childhood home trying to summon up the courage to go and visit the Weasleys at The Burrow. The only trouble is that Ginny will be there, with Harry. Luna has been in love with Ginny for as long as she can remember now. Watching her from afar for so long. She is happy that two of her best friends are together and happy, even though it breaks her heart to see the girl she loves with someone else. She looks over at the counter covered in presents that she needs to take over, and she knows that she really needs to go now before they all settle down to their large family lunch. She sighed, knowing that if she didn’t go now she wouldn’t go at all. She grabbed her bag and put all the gifts into it before wrapping up in her coat and scarf to head out into the bitter winter morning to go over the hill to The Burrow. She knew that she could just apparate but it felt silly when it wasn’t a massive distance to walk. 

 

By the time Luna arrives in the yard of The Burrow and knocks on their back door it is already nearly eleven o’clock, with no answer she knocks on the door again as loudly as she can with her gloved hand. When she gets no immediate response she decides to try the door, finding it unlocked she steps through into the toasty kitchen in which Molly is clearly already beginning to cook the Christmas lunch. With no sign of the older witch, Luna calls out into the larger house “Hello,” trying to make herself sound happier than she feels. “Anyone at home?”

“Living room,” she hears Hermione call back. 

Luna makes her way to the living room, “Merry Christmas.” She says to the ever-growing family sat around the room. She had forgotten just how many of them there were. Though scanning the room she could see there were some people missing, Harry, for one. Which made her worry, where was he and why wasn’t he here with his beloved on this special day? “I have gifts!” She added, holding up her bag. 

“Come on in,” Molly smiled at her, which was all the invite she needed. Luna took off her coat, feeling the sweltering heat in the room with it on. 

“Thank you, Mrs Weasley,” she said looking around the room for some space for her to sit in. Spotting a gap on the sofa between Hermione and Ginny. She soon settled there. 

 

The next hour is spent happily exchanging presents, Luna adores seeing the joy on the faces of the Weasleys as they open gifts, and gets a surprise in the form of gifts given to her, from Hermione, Ginny and even Mrs Weasley. She looks at the witches and wizards surrounding her and her heart fills to bursting with love. She is just about to get ready to head back home, not wanting to overstay her welcome when Mrs Weasley rises to her feet and announces that lunch should be ready. 

Luna realizes that is her cue to leave and busies herself with putting her outer layers back on before making the short trek back home, made longer with the weather out there. She is just walking back through the kitchen when Molly turns around and spots her. “You could stay,” she smiles at the petite blonde. “I mean unless you have any other plans that is?” 

Luna stops in her tracks and stares mutely at Mrs Weasley, who was looking at her with a friendly smile across her face. “That would be lovely, Mrs Weasley.” Luna replied with a matching smile. “If you are totally sure?” 

“Of course, I always cook more than we need, and we’re already one down on the numbers that I catered for.”

“Oh,” Luna said as she removed her coat again. Hanging it on the overfull coat rack this time. “Who isn’t coming then?” She asked, hoping it wasn’t who she thought. 

“Harry is apparently stuck at work.” 

“On Christmas Day?”

“Yep,” Luna heard the reply from over in the corner, she hadn’t even spotted Ginny there reading a piece of parchment. “He’s a workaholic for sure.” Ginny said as she rushed by and ran upstairs. Luna only just managed to spot the tears spilling from the redhead’s eyes as she ran past. 

Luna had never fully understood what Ginny saw in Harry, especially since he has been working at the Ministry. All he seems to do is work, she gets to spend no time with him, which isn’t fair on her in the slightest. Ginny deserves to be with someone who will cherish her and crave to spend time with her. She just knew that she was needed upstairs, Ginny needed a friend right now and that was what Luna was planning to be. She headed upstairs, listening hard for a sound that would let her know which room Ginny was hiding in. 

She was nearly at the top of the house, one floor below the attic, when she heard soft crying from the other side of the door that she had her ear pressed up against. Figuring that this was most likely Ginny’s room, Luna gently knocked. When she got no response she pushed on the door, opening it enough to look around. Ginny was lying on her bed, facing away from the door. “Gin,” she said gently as she crossed the room towards the bed. “He can’t help being stuck at work, you know that.” She added as she perched herself on the edge of the bed. 

Ginny rolled onto her back at that and just stared at Luna. “He could, he chose to go in this morning.” She sobbed harder. “He wasn’t supposed to be in, he was supposed to be here with me.” 

This soon stopped Luna’s words, and angered her, why would he choose to work on Christmas Day. “Are… Gin, are things good between you two?” Luna asked, hoping that she was wrong in thinking that they weren’t but needing to ask to check. 

“No- not really,” Ginny hiccuped. “Haven’t been for a while.” She turned over and pulled Luna to lay beside her. She wrapped her arms around the petite blonde that she had become closer to as the years had gone by. “I just don’t know what to do any more.” 

Luna wrapped her arms around Ginny and played with the ends of her hair. “You deserve to be happy.” 

“I know, and I was.” Ginny said, Luna could hardly hear her but didn’t want to tell her this. “I just know mum would be mad if we split up.” Ginny moved to sit up. “She’s always thought of him as her son, so she’d be distraught if we broke up.” 

“Have you told her about how you feel?” Luna asked. 

“No,” Ginny muttered. “Can you imagine what she would say?” She wiped her eyes, her tears having finally stopped now. 

“Yeah, I can. But you need to tell her, or someone in your family” Luna smiled sadly. “As much as they all like Harry they are your family, and they will want you to be happy.” 

“I know, but I just get so worried about letting her down.” Ginny mused. “Of letting them all down, I can’t imagine any of them being too happy about it. Everyone’s been so sad after Fred, I just don’t want to do anything to add to them being upset.” 

“Breaking up with your boyfriend who is making you sad won’t upset them” Luna shook her head. She was at a loss, never really knowing her own mother she’d never had that type of relationship with anyone, her dad was good but there was only so much he could do. “I don’t like seeing you this sad and I’m just your friend. I can’t imagine how difficult it would be for your mum.” 

“I guess,” Ginny shrugged. She looked carefully at Luna, this girl had always been there for her, ever since they were eleven years old. In all the time that Ginny had known her though she’d never seemed to be interested in anyone, there was a small flicker between her and Neville, or so Ginny had thought. Now it was just something she’d got used to, but the way that she was speaking now… it made her curious.  _ Did Luna like someone, and if she did why had she never said anything?  _ “Luna, have you ever been in love?” She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. 

“Um,” Luna’s eyes widened. How could she answer this without giving everything away? “I have, yes.” She hoped that Ginny wouldn’t pry. She wasn’t ready to say anything. Not yet. 

“What happened?” 

“Nothing,” Luna said. Shuffling on the bed. Hoping they could stop talking. “I still love the person, I just haven’t had the courage to tell them.” 

“Why not?” Ginny asked. 

“Because I don’t think that they could ever love me back.” Luna’s grey eyes were wide and silently imploring Ginny to drop it. “It doesn’t matter, I’ve got used to it now.” 

“I don’t think I could do that,” Ginny mused. She’d been in love with Harry her entire life, just the idea of being in love with someone who she could never see loving her back broke her heart. “You’re amazing though, I can’t imagine someone not loving you.” 

Luna blushed, “thank you, Ginny.” She couldn’t make eye contact, the compliment had thrown her. Did Ginny really believe that she was amazing? Or was she just saying it to be nice? 

“You should try to find the courage to tell him.” Ginny said, taking hold of Luna’s small and thin hands. “You never know, they may surprise you, and you deserve to be happy.”

“Maybe,” Luna smiles. “And it's her , not him.”

“Good, and sorry, I just presumed,” Ginny grins back. “I sometimes wonder if it’s possible to love two people at once…” she muses aloud. 

“What makes you say that?” Luna asks, her tone slightly hopeful. 

“Because I think I’m in love with someone else as well as Harry, I think I have been for a while now.” Ginny’s pale cheeks begin to colour to a pretty pink as she talks. “Someone that isn’t another guy either.” 

Luna leans towards her best friend. “You can tell me,” she says. “I won’t tell anyone else, you know that.” 

“I know.” Ginny looks into Luna’s eyes. “The thing is… that person is you.” 

Luna cannot believe her ears, “Ginny, do… do you really mean that?” 

“Yes.”

“I… I love you too, I always have done.” 

Before Ginny could say anything else Luna lent forwards to plant a soft kiss onto her lips. 

As their lips met Ginny let go of Luna’s hands and wrapped them around Luna’s neck whilst deepening the kiss. She couldn’t focus on anything other than the taste of sugar on Luna’s lips and her feather soft hair. 

Luna couldn’t believe that this was finally happening, it more than lived up to how she’d imagined it, it was better than she could ever have imagined it. She never wanted it to end. 

Before long the girls heard Mrs Weasley call out that lunch was ready. They broke apart, both looking flushed. “We better go down before she either sends someone up or comes up here herself.” 

“Yeah, I can’t imagine that would go down too well.” Luna laughed. She stood up slowly, checked that she still looked presentable and held out her hands to help Ginny to her feet. “You do look stunning in that dress you know? You should wear dresses more often.” 

Luna couldn’t help but kiss Ginny again.

“I promise, this time next year we will be together.” Ginny said, a gleam in her eyes as she looked at Luna. 

“At least you know I won’t stand you up.” She said, her smile reaching her eyes for the first time all day. 

“I love you,” the girls said together before they let go of one another and headed downstairs for a family meal at which they had to act like they were only friends. 


End file.
